Tires consist of a tread that contacts the road surface, a bead that contacts the inner and outer rims of the wheel, and a sidewall that connects the bead to the tread. In order to mount the tire on the wheel, the bead is forced into the channel formed by the inner and outer rims and the tire is then inflated. However, in order for the tire to inflate properly, the bead must be tightly sealed against both rims. Proper sealing of the bead also prevents the tire from shifting circumferentially as the wheel rotates.
Tire lubricant is often used to help set the bead of the tire and seal it against the rims of the wheel. However, these lubricants generally have high viscosity and are not very pliable, which makes them difficult to apply and use. In addition, they are frequently water-based. As a result, they are not suitable for use in applications where the tire should be filled with 100 percent nitrogen because they can introduce water, moisture, or both into the nitrogen.
Mounting new tires also poses a safety hazard. While manufacturers warn installers to never exceed 40 psi when seating beads, it is in many cases necessary to exceed this maximum psi, and in some cases double it, in order to seat the beads.
Therefore, there is a need for a tire lubricant with a consistency that is more pliable and less viscous than standard tire lubricants. There is also a need for a tire lubricant that is not water-based so that the nitrogen concentration inside the tire is maintained at 100 percent. Last, there is a need for a tire lubricant that results in lower bead seating pressures and, in no cases, exceeds the maximum 40 psi limit.